Tsunaku Senju
Tsunaku Senju is a Sannin and one of the Ten Strongest Shinobi of Konohaguke, the son of Dan and Tsunade Senju, the nephew of Sayo, Fumi, and Nawaki Senju, the older brother of Rasoki and Tenade Senju, the cousin of Yukiyo and Rakuha Senju, the grandson of Tsuyoshi and Hanaku Senju along with being the reincarnation of The Hero of the Leaf Hanaku Senju, the grandnephew pf Hakura and Raikura Senju, the great-grandson of Hashirama Senju, the great-grandnephew of Tobirama Senju, and the Jinchuriki of the Ten-Tailed Shukaku. Appearance In Part 1 (Tsunaku) he has blue eyes, red hair, black shirt (With the insignia of the Senju Clan), a vest to cover the shirt, blue homage, a black belt, blue pants, red and white color shoes, and a blue headband (The same Headband Tsunade wore).In his Soul Reaper Form, he wears the standard Soul Reaper cloths, and a green Zanpakuto steathe on his back (even on his human form). In Part 2 (Shippuden) he is rarely on his Soul Reaper Form, but has his Zanpakuto and wears his steathe, he wears a black shirt (with long sleeves), a vest with green lines on the below to cover the shirt, green homage, green belt, black pants, a red and white color shoes, and the same blue Headband. History After the Sasuke left the village, Tsunade starting to remember the Sacred Stones has the power of letting a woman to give birth (But also gives the new birth a Tailed Beast ) and use it that made her pregancy until ten days Tsunaku was born. After three weeks since he was born, he begin to grown until he was eight years old. when he became five years old he went to the Ninja Academy, he was geting good grade, but was bullied by Konohamaru and his pranks until his last prank was with shurikens that cause Tsunaku to bleed, he decide to leave the village for a while, he met Sasori that was assign to capture a Jinchuriki, but decide to help him by letting himself into his mind and Sasori saw a Tailed Beast calling The Ten-Tailed Shukaku, Sasori decide to promise Tsunaku to keep his secret from the Akatsuki and to let him achieve Soul Reaper powers. Later Deidara notice that Tsunaku is a Jinchuriki and decide to kidnap him to Pain. before Pain was going to use his Jutsu, Sasori in his Puppet Body stop Pain from taking Tsunaku's life and soon Deidara was willing to stop him, but minutes before Deidara was going to kill Sasori, Tsunaku was holding the Tsugoshi Green Necklace on his pocket and begin to wear it, then a another soul within the necklace came and defeat Deidara which he felt. when the spirit's help he free Sasori's soul from the evil puppet part of him and send it to the Shadow Realm, then Sasori was human again and was asked by Tsunade if he could be a Leaf Shinobi with the rank of Jonin and left for a while. later Tsunaku was taking a walk before he could become a Shinobi, he saw and meet Hanabi almost being kidnap by a Cloud Ninja, he trys to stop him, but the Cloud Ninja was stronger than him, so the spirit of the necklace came to his aid and banish the Cloud Ninja to the Shadow Realm and save Hanabi. Jutsu Collaboration jutsu - Speed Style:Sphere Dashing Jutsu Collaboration jutsu - Spees Style:Chakra Sword Slash Collaboration jutsu - Speed Style:Double Sword Slash Collaboration jutsu - Speed Style:Ultra Flame Palm Collaboration jutsu - Speed Style:Mountaining Thunder Strike Collaboration jutsu - Speed Style:Rasengan Collaboration jutsu - Speed Style:Omni Aura Jutsu Taijutsu - Earth Balance:Chakra Enhanced Strength Taijutsu - Earth Balance:Five Palms of Strike Taijutsu - Earth Balance:Heaven Kick of Pain Taijutsu - Earth Balance:Heaven Punch of Pain Taijutsu - Earth Balance:Universe Punch Jikukan Ninjutsu - Sands of Time Jikukan Ninjutsu - Dimensional Screams Chakra Flow - Secret Senju Style:Narute Spiritual Aura Kekkei Genkai - Secret Wood Style:Deep Forest Emergence Kekei Genkai - Wood Style:Tree Hole Reflecting Jutsu Kinjutsu - Sealing Jutsu:Shukaku's Seal Fuinjutsu - Ninja Art:Mitotic Regeneration Ninjustu - Rasengan Ninjutsu - Healing Jutsu Ninjutsu - Super Spiritgan Ninjutsu - Universal Spiritgan Ninjutsu - Spiritgan